Liar
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: We can lie with our words but never fully with our actions. Eriol is determined to break through her façade and reach for her heart.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own this lovely characters.

**Summary:** We can lie with our words but never fully with our actions. Erol is determined to break through her façade and reach for her heart.

* * *

.

.

Liar

.

.

* * *

Tomoyo was always viewed as a wonderful, cheerful , graceful, understanding and mature heiress. There are people who branded her as an epitome of perfection. Some looked at her with such admiration. Others with hints of jealously and envy. But there are those who kept looking at her with such love and affection.

She looks so happy, alright. Little did they know, behind those cheery, calm mask that she's wearing, another broken soul resides behind it. But of course, they should never find out about it. She wouldn't just let it happen. Her fear of making the people around her unhappy gave her enough motivation to keep up with her façade.

Once again she stood there looking happy.

But secretly broken.

She taught she hid it so well. Well, perhaps until a certain bespectacled boy proved otherwise.

The reality of the situation was brought to her attention on the day the 'lone wolf' finally found the courage to confessed his undying love to the cherry blossom.

.

.

.

-Flashback-

.

_It was the end of the school festival. And just like the previous years' tradition, a bon fire was lit on the school grounds. Everyone was encouraged to attend the evening dance. Almost everyone gathered around to witness the closing ceremonies. That included the four of them in the assembly. After all, Eriol and the Tomoyo are part of the student council. Their friends were as supportive as they have always have._

_The young mage delivered his speech effortlessly. You could see a lot of girls swoon while listening to his voice. Tomoyo couldn't help but let out a soft giggle on the sidelines. In no time, the ceremonies ended and the dance commenced._

_Eriol asked her to dance. He kept on reiterating that a lovely maiden like her should not be kept unaccompanied. She had kindly accepted his offer. She found herself led to the dance floor shortly._

_Oh, what a lovely evening it was! She kept on checking her cherry blossom friend as they danced. She kept on looking at them with such knowing eyes. This was not hidden from the oh so perceptive Eriol._

_"You look like as if you're expecting that something's about to happen." He commented._

_She just gave her an i-know-something-that-you-don't-smile._

_He just decided to let it go._

_If something's bound to happen, he'll find out soon anyway. Better be patient about it. His questions were answered when it was time for them to go home. As they reached the King Penguin Park, Shaoran finally collected enough courage to profess his undying love to the Sakura. As expected, she could not help but accept his feelings. _

_The heiress was very much ready with her handy camcorder. She said that was a picture (video) perfect moment that one shouldn't miss. _

_She seemed so happy for the new couple. Saying 'seemed' sounded fit since the mage noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. Eriol might actually have an idea as to why. But of course, he wouldn't be able to determine for sure unless he hears it from her directly. For now, what he did was to wrap his hand on her shoulder. The heiress was surprised with his uncharacteristic behaviour. Nonetheless, she didn't make any effort to shrug him off._

_._

-End of Flashback-

.

.

.

Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the swings of the King Penguin Park. They decided to hangout a little before heading home. He insisted to do so to relax. It was a stressful week for them indeed. The student council was working double time to finish all reports and deliverables before they hand it over to the new members of the student council. The outgoing officers needed to make sure that everything was set to ensure that there will be a smooth transition of leadership in Tomoeda High.

"I'm glad, we're almost done with our reports." She smiled at him while swinging herself gently.

"Indeed." He replied.

They silently enjoyed their time together in the nearly secluded park. He thought that this is the best time to satisfy his curiosity regarding the heiress' actions.

"Anou, Tomoyo-chan." He began

She turned her gaze at him and waited for him to continue.

"I noticed that you're a bit melancholy lately." He finally managed to say.

She gazed at him and pondered for a moment.

"Perhaps," she finally spoke. "I find it hard to start letting go of the things that I learned to love doing. Aside from choir, I felt attached with my responsibility as your vice."

"Is that all?"

"Hai."

The heiress did not expect what he will say next.

"Liar."

Even he was surprised with himself for being so bold.

"You have been acting like that since the last day of the school festival." He couldn't help but add.

Tomoyo never answered him. She just kept quiet. The next day, Tomoyo did her best to evade and ignore the young magician.

It took days for the two of them to speak with each other again. Apparently, Tomoyo did not take his remarks lightly. If it wasn't for Sakura Kinomoto's persistence for them to reconcile, they would have remained apathetic with each other. It was a good thing that the exuberant friend of theirs did not pry for the reason of their 'little' misunderstanding.

The first couple of days were a bit awkward. But with a little bit more interaction , things slowly went back to normal. It felt like nothing really happened. The young mage thought it'll stay that way. Unfortunately for him, things were not going according to what he expected.

It was during High School graduation did Sakura decide to break the news. She intended to study overseas with her Shaoran-kun. She will be staying in Hong Kong till further notice. Her family would probably move with her and keep her company.

"That's great! A new opportunity for you my dear Sakura-chan." Tomoyo held her hand giddily.

For an untrained eye, one might think that it was a moment of blissful happiness.

But the young mage knew otherwise. What he saw was a joyous lady being congratulated by her friend who is secretly close to reaching her breaking point.

_How could you be so cruel with yourself. Tomoyo-chan._

Days passed quickly. It was the day that their friends Sakura friend and Shaoran were bound to leave.

"Make sure to always write me letter ,kay?" she told Tomoyo one last time.

"Hai." She assured her

"Oniichan and Otousan will just follow us after 3 days."

Another exchange of goodbyes and goodwill were made. The inevitable departure came. The Tomoeda Nightingale stood there, unmoving. She wore that smile of hers throughout the situation. Even when their friends were gone, Tomoyo kept on with her mask.

"You know, it's okay to be sad." Eriol managed to comment

"I'm not." Tomoyo protested. "I'll just miss having them around."

"Liar." he once again said.

The Daidouji Heiress glared at her companion.

She was about to retort when suddenly, he grabbed her wrist. In a matter of seconds, instead of the airport, they found themselves in the Tomoeda High music room.

"WHa-" the raven haired girl stared at her surroundings in disbelief. "Hiiragizawa-kun! What on earth are we doing here?!"

The boy in question stared at her intently.

"I can't bear to see you look so broken." he finally spoke.

"I'm fine Hiiragizawa! Why do you insist that I'm not!" Tomoyo nearly snarled at him.

Eriol did not answer her question. He pulled her to his arms instead. He just held her as if she's a very fragile object.

For the first time in years, the walls that Tomoyo carefully created finally gave in. In a matter of seconds, she found herself crying on his chest.

"It's okay to cry. I know how hard you tried to be strong for everybody." Eriol whispered as he comforted his friend.

It took Tomoyo an hour before she stopped crying. When her mind was somehow collected again did she manage to ask Eriol why he brought her there in the first place.

"It's secluded. Classes won't be held until the next couple of weeks. Besides, I know you love this place."

"I see."

"Oh, wait. On second thought, I believe I brought you here out of panic. I wasn't really sure why I thought of the music room in the first place. Just imagine me using my powers in a public place"

"You're funny Eriol-kun."

"Glad to be of service milady."

"Oh, you and your English demeanor."

"Habits die hard Tomoyo-chan. Habits die hard."

"Whatever."

Eriol just chuckled as a response.

"Eriol-kun," Tomoy once again spoke.

"Yes."

"Can you please play the piano for me."

"With pleasure."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Tomoyo-chan."

Silence.

"Are you going to accompany me home Eriol-kun?"

"Of course. I promised your mother that I'll bring you home safely. We wouldn't want the Daidouji security to ransack the entirety of Japan in case you've gone missing."

"Haha. You're crazy."

"I know."

Tomoyo leaned on her companion's shoulder and enjoyed the music.

.

.

.

**2 years later...**

Tomoeda University

It was a freezing December morning. No one dared to go outside the school grounds just yet. Well, with the exception of a young lady and her companion.

"Eriol-kun, I want to build a snowman." she childishly turned at him. "It'll be a beauty to behold. They just have to wait and see."

Eriol just gave her a smile.

"You're more beautiful than any artificially crafted snowman." he whispered.

"You were saying something Eriol-kun?"

"Oh nothing Tomoyo-chan."

"Liar!" she pointed an accusatory finger at him. "I heard you mumbling just now.

The debonair just laughed at his friend's antics.

"Perhaps I did. But it's for me to know and for you to find out."

"No fair."

"Stop whining Tomoyo-chan."

"I'm not whining."

Eriol just let out a happy laugh.

A few days passed and it was already Christmas day.

Eriol, along with his guardians, spent the holiday in the Daidouji residence. Sonomi Daidouji was there to join the festivities. She was already aware of the story behind the Clow Reed incarnate and his guardians.

"Merry Christmas, Tomoyo-chan."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Eriol-kun."

They handed over each other's gift. Eriol opened opened the blue wrapper and pulled out a hand made scarf. Tomoyo on the hand got a necklace. It has a moon pendant in it.

"Let me help you with that." Eriol offered as he went behind Tomoyo and assist her in wearing it.

"It's lovely."

"Glad you like it."

"No, Eriol-kun. I love it." she flashed a genuine smile.

Eriol just smiled back.

"I hope it reminds that I'll always be your friend and I'll stay with you always."

"Thank you for the friendship Eriol-kun. Though I doubt that the 'staying with me always' part."

"But I can certainly do that if I want to."

"Liar."

"Well you'll just have to wait and see."

.

.

.

"Happy Valentines Tomoyo-chan."

"Anou, Eriol-kun. I'm supposed to be the one giving gifts."

"I don't care. When you love a person, there's no such thing as a seasonal expression of love."

Tomoyo stared at him in disbelief.

"You're lying."

"I wish I am Tomoyo-chan. But I'm not. I really love you. Please give me chance to prove it to you." he said he approached her and held her hand.

Tomoyo did not say anything but nodded her head in agreement.

To hell with logic. For the first time in her life, she's someone else's number one. She may not be certain as to what she felt for him. All she knew was that she's willing to give it a try. It was Eriol-kun after all

.

.

.

**Present Day...**

28 year old Tomoyo Daidouji was busy drinking coffee at the Piffle cafe. She stared at her surroundings and waited for her boyfriend to show up. After 15 minutes, she finally caught sight of the man she's waiting for.

"You're late." she said as-a-matter-factly.

"Gomene, I had to extend my class for a few minutes."

"Liar."

Eriol chuckled.

Tomoyo always know when he's lying.

"Okay, to be honest, I got ambushed by a bunch of fangirls." he admitted defeatedly. "I thought that being a lawyer and professor will keep their prying hands from me. Guess I was wrong."

"You definitely are."

"Are you jealous?" it was his turn to tease her.

"Of course not!"

"Liar." he gave her a very mischievous smile.

"Alright, alright. Just a little only. I know you. I have faith in you."

This time, Eriol knew that she was telling the truth.

He drew closer to his fiance and cuddled her. He gave her a soft peck on the lips. His girlfriend blushed bright magenta and pointed out that they are in a public place. The young mage could care less.

"I don't mind showing my love for you. I would not want you to feel that I'm just lying about my emotions even for just a minute."

"I understand that Eriol-kun. But that doesn't mean that you can act like some lovesick teenager.

Eriol laughed.

"If it's for you, I wouldn't mind being one."

**Wakas. End. Fin. Owari  
**


End file.
